godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyla
|image =Kiyla WOWOW.png |caption =Kiyla in Ultraman |name =Kiyla |species =Extraterrestrial Photothermal Insectoid |nicknames =Kira, Killer |height =?? meters |length =?? meters |weight =?? tons |forms =None |controlled =None |created =Eiji Tsuburaya |portrayed =Haruo Nakajima |relationships =Saigo (Prey) Gaira (Rival) |allies =None |enemies =Saigo, Ultraman, Gaira |firstappearance =Ultraman Episode 38: The Spaceship Rescue Command |latestappearance =He of the Sun |suits =ShodaiKira |roar =To be added. }} Kiyla is a space insect created by Tsuburaya Productions who first appeared in episode 38 of the 1966 tokusatsu series, Ultraman titled The Spaceship Rescue Command. Kiyla was also featured in 's 1967 television drama, He of the Sun as a special guest. Appearance Kiyla resembles a giant insect with reptilian features. His skin is a light brown, and he has silver-colored claws and diminutive antennae. Most noticeable are his large bright orange eyes. His mouth has a pair of sharp fangs. History Showa Series ''Ultraman Kiyla was one of two monsters residing on Planet Q, a mysterious planet that an expedition had been sent to investigate for rare metals and other valuable resources. When the SSSP sent a satellite to observe the planet, a massive orange eye appeared, stared up the satellite's lens, and then emitted a blinding flash. When they landed, they explored for a moment and went to search for the missing miners, but were forced to run for their lives after Kiyla emerged in vicious combat with Saigo, a reptile-like monster. The two continued to fight while the SSSP escaped back to their ship. Eventually Saigo and Kiyla burrowed back underground after Saigo was blinded by more flashes from Kiyla's eyes, and Kiyla was likewise blinded by a jet of sand that Saigo spat at him. Later, Saigo burrowed back out of the ground, prepared to attack the humans once and for all, but he was defeated by the SSSP's freezing guns. Kiyla then appeared and planned to do what his enemy could not, but Shin Hayata transformed into Ultraman to ward Kiyla off. The two fought, and Ultraman seemed to have the upper hand, until Kiyla began blasting him with his blinding flashes. Unable to see, Ultraman was assaulted with a flurry of attacks from Kiyla, throwing him to the ground and forcing him to suffer more attacks until his eyesight returned. When it did, Ultraman used the Ultra Catch Ray V2 to throw Kiyla into the distance and make it explode, allowing the SSSP to escape. He of the Sun A year later, Kiyla was featured in an episode of 's very first television series, titled ''He of the Sun. Although primarily a television drama, Kiyla's addition to the show made the episode reminiscent of a classic film, with Kiyla pitted against Gaira. The two monsters briefly engaged in a dramatic conflict, making it the first time both companies allowed one of their monsters to come in contact with one another. Abilities Blinding Gaze Kiyla is capable of emitting brief flashes of bright light from his eyes which can easily stun an opponent, or cause explosions. Projectile Interception Kiyla's tail can spontaneously catch certain projectiles, notably Ultraman's Ultra-Slash. Gallery External Links *Kiyla on Ultraman Wiki Category:Non-Toho Monsters Category:Television Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Showa series Category:Showa era: Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters Category:Tsuburaya Productions